


Saccharine

by Mistressfaith



Series: Medieval AU [6]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressfaith/pseuds/Mistressfaith
Summary: Adam and Harlow go strawberry picking
Relationships: Adam du mortain/harlow mckinnen oc
Series: Medieval AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983028
Kudos: 5





	Saccharine

"Harlow."

The woman looks up from her place kneeling before a strawberry forb, her hand hovering over the mass of leaves and runners. She has to squint against the bright rays streaming down around them, casting a brilliant golden hue over the landscape. Adam stands before her, the light highlighting his strong jaw and Roman nose and brightening his eyes to a dazzling shamrock. 

He holds out a plump strawberry. "Try this one."

Harlow makes to stand, Adam stepping forward and reaching out with his free hand to help her. She takes it with a small smile and let's him pull her onto her feet with ease before brushing her skirt clean. She takes the strawberry and meets Adam's gaze, slowly bringing the fruit to her lips and biting down, enjoying the saccharine flavor that instantly fills her mouth. 

"Mmm, " she hums, keeping her focus fixed on Adam. "It's very good."

After a moment, he chuckles under his breath. "Must you always tease me?" 

"Must you always make it so tempting to do so?"

Adam shrugs, a smile playing at his lips. "I cannot help if I tempt you, Harlow. Perhaps you should focus more on self control?"

The woman smiles in challenge, stepping closer to the man. "I think you'll find I am quite capable of retaining self control, good ser."

Now it is Adam who steps closer, the two barely an inch apart. "Is that so?" 

Slowly, he draws a hand up to tuck a loose strand of ginger hair behind Harlow's ear, his touch hovering a breath above the softness of her skin. Her eyelids flutter closed, breath stuttering in her chest as she feels Adam's hand move to cup her head, tilting her gently up to him. She leans forward, rising slightly onto the tips of her toes to better reach him...

Only to stumble when Adam moves away. Harlow opens her eyes, brow furrowed and confused. Adam has taken a step back, smug smile on his lips and a glint in his eye. "'Quite capable,' you say?"

Harlow huffs and folds her arms across herself, pouting. 

Adam laughs.


End file.
